yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival
December 5, 2013 * June 26, 2014 * September 25, 2014 | rating = * CERO: B (12+) * PEGI: 3 * PEGI: 4 * USK: 0 * ESRB: E (10+) (Fantasy Violence, Mild Blood, Suggestive Themes) | genre = Competitive card game }} 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival' or 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal World Duel Carnival, known as ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival!'' or ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Clash! Duel Carnival!''' (遊☆戯☆王ＺＥＸＡＬ 激突！デュエルカーニバル！ ''Yū☆Gi☆Ō Zearu Gekitotsu! Dyueru Kānibaru!) in Japan, is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL video game, and the first Yu-Gi-Oh! video game to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. Features * This game uses September 2013 banlist by default, but has an alternative "empty" banlist with no cards on it at all. * Contains more than 40 characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, including: Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Reginald Kastle, Rio Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Hart Tenjo, Tori Meadows, Jen, Summer, Cathy Katherine, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Flip Turner, Anna Kaboom, Mr. Kay, Lilly, Dextra, Nistro, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Vetrix, Dr. Faker, Number 96, Nelson Andrews, Mrs. Andrews, Roku, Kaze, Mr. Heartland, Orbital 7, Charlie McCay, Donovan Crossit, Dempsey Crossit, Striker Crossit, Cody Callus, Tombo Tillbitty, Cameron Clix, Roscoe, Pip, Haru Tsukumo, Kazuma Tsukumo, Kari Tsukumo, Scarlett Starling, Lotus Hanazoe, Brooke Walker, Girag, Alito, Mizar, Dumon, Vector, Ray Shadows, and Zexal. * Each character from the show is playable and has their own role and story within the game in the Japanese version. *Outside Japan, the game has had a lot of content removed. There are no Duelist Profiles, no Ending Pictures, no Photos, all Sleeves and Mats are unlocked from the start and there is no Device or Database modes. The only playable characters are Yuma, Astral, ZEXAL, Tori, Reginald, Kite, Dr. Faker, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Alito & Konami-kun (aka Tag Force's Hat Guy). * There is a Story Mode and a Free Duel Mode, which has 500 slots to save your own Deck Recipes in as well as 3 "Duelist" Deck Recipes and 12 "Present" Deck Recipes to play with as well. * Contains over 5800 of the latest cards. Goes up to Shadow Specters, Number Hunters, Super Starter: V for Victory, Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck, Hidden Arsenal 7: Knight of Stars, Duelist Pack: Kastle Siblings, Jump Festa 2013 - Promotion Packs A and B, V Jump Edition 9, Premium Pack 15, The Valuable Book 16 promotional cards, Duelist Set: Version Dark Returner/Lightning Star and Extra Pack: Sword of Knights. * 3 promotional cards owned by Anna Kaboom are included with the game: "Snow Plow Hustle Rustle", "Night Express Knight" and "Special Schedule". * Like the Tag Force series, includes several exclusive cards from the anime, a total of 24. Starting Deck Recipes Promotional cards Gallery ZEXAL_04.jpg | Characters from "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: World Duel Carnival" 21988_635009816511956_85585773_n.jpg | Vetrix and his sons, Trey, Quattro and Quinton 1005987_635009899845281_336672860_n.jpg | Yuma and Caswell vs. Trey and Anna 935076_635009913178613_1741779179_n.jpg | Kite and Bronk vs. Orbital 7 and Cathy IV,_DM_vs._Shark,_Astral.jpeg‎ | Number 96 and Quattro vs. Astral and Shark 8f46828b-s.jpg | Deck edit menu Yu-Gi-Oh!_Zexal_Clash_Duel_Carnival.jpeg| Player character Covers ZDC1-VideoGameEU.png|European cover (except Germany) ZDC1-VideoGameAU.jpg|Australian English cover ZDC1-VideoGameDE.png|German cover ZDC1-VideoGameJP.png|Japanese cover Video 3DS 遊戯王ZEXAL 激突！デュエルカーニバル！PV Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival - Trailer - E3 2014 Trivia * Normally, a chibi of "Gagaga Girl" is shown while the game is loading, but on rare occasions she can be replaced by a chibi of Tori Meadows cosplaying as her. References * http://blog.livedoor.jp/maxut/archives/29589410.html - Pre-Release Images * http://neoarkcradle.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=3046&start=80 - Neo Ark Cradle External links * nintendo.co.jp 遊戯王 ZEXAL 激突！デュエルカーニバル！ * nintendo.com Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival * nintendo.co.za Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ * nintendo.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ * nintendo.nl Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ * nintendo.fr Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ * nintendo.de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ * nintendo.it Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ * nintendo.pt Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ * nintendo.es Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal® World Duel Carnival™ Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival ZEXAL World Duel Carnival